


Perfect Just The Way You Are

by winter_is_coming_8



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Love, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_is_coming_8/pseuds/winter_is_coming_8
Summary: Arya has low-esteem issues because of a bully growing up, it doesn't help when her boyfriend cheats on her with that bully. She goes to Braavos pursuer her boxing dream, and where she meets Aegon. Arya slowly learns people will love her for her. And it is ok to listen when people tell her she is beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I had this idea and it progressed into this. I really like this idea and I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Arya looked up and down in the mirror contemplating whether she looked good enough to go out, it was just to Gendry’s place but still, Arya needed to look perfect to go out anywhere, whether it was to Jon’s house, to school, or going out with friends. Arya was short, pale horsy thing. Arya looked at her face and only saw a plan long face that needed heavy makeup to make her look the littlest a bit appealing. Her grey eyes were dull. Her Father said she looked like her Aunt Lyanna but Arya knows he just felt sorry for her, her Aunt was said to be very beautiful and Arya wasn’t. She never used to care what she looked like but her sister Sansa and her best friend Jeyne Pool who now was Sansa’s ex best friend made fun of her Sansa had the Tully look and was like their Mother, red hair, dazzling blue eyes, that stood out from her oval shaped face. Her Angular jaw line made her look stunning and every men and woman fall at their knees. Arya had the Stark look like her Father. Arya had always been compared to Sansa. Everyone loved Sansa and Sansa was perfect at everything. Arya wasn’t good at anything girly. Arya had very bad anger issues, her Father called it wolf blood, one day when she was little and had hit Sansa her brother Jon took her to a boxing ring where she let out her anger. It was the one thing Arya was good at. Since she first hit a boxing bag she fell in love and never left, Arya started out with boxing but then decided to start Kickboxing instead. 

She had another three brothers Robb, he was the eldest, Bran and Rickon but they were younger than her. They all had the Tully look where Jon didn’t. Jon was their half-brother and had the Stark look like her, but he was even prettier than her. Arya guessed the Stark look made men look good but not her. Arya and Jon were the closet out of everyone. Arya and Sansa were close now, as close as sisters could be. Sansa grew up one day and stopped teasing her but her friend Jeyne Pool didn’t and when Sansa stopped it turning into bulling. At the time Jeyne was Sansa’s best friend and Robb’s girlfriend. Arya stood up for herself once but because they were alone Jeyne played the victim card and everyone was mad at her. So, she stopped what was the point they believed Jeyne over their own blood. Arya ran away after, it got too much. She found herself at the place where Jon was staying for collage. When she came home, she didn’t talk to Sansa or Robb, they didn’t know why but she didn’t know what else to do. Jeyne was over a lot and Arya stayed away. She felt like an outsider and there wasn’t anything to do. Robb caught Jeyne once and was mad, Sansa believed Robb and they ended their friendship. Sadly, it was too late, all her self-issues were there and they stayed. Arya decided she couldn’t pull off this outfit she tried and tried another one, she decided to go in skinny jeans and a t-shirt that helped hide the fact she had no breasts.

Arya got a lift from Sansa and walked up to the house where her boyfriend and Jon’s best friend lived. Arya met him when she went out with Jon. Arya let herself in to the house and headed for Gendry’s room. Arya was going to surprise him, she had come back a day earlier than expected after winning a Kickboxing competition in Kingslanding. Arya reached his door to hear groaning and weird sounds. Arya opened the door already knowing what was happing in there. Arya was right. Gendry was in the bed with someone, god no, they looked up both surprised. ‘Don’t stop on my account, please finish.’ Arya yelled as she stormed out in a fury. She felt sad, angry and betrayed. Arya heard him yelling at her but she didn’t stop, she wouldn’t cry just yet. An arm grabbed her and spun her out.   
‘Listen Arry’  
‘Fuck you. With Jeyne Pool too, you know what she did to me, and what, because I wouldn’t put out for you, you go sleep with the first slut you find. Fuck you, I was gone for two weeks Gendry, two fucking weeks. I don’t ever want to see you again.’ Arya uses the hand that Gendry wasn’t holding bringing it up to his jaw slamming it into his face as hard as she could. He stumbles back letting go of her. It was an achievement to get him stumbling considering he was a very strong. Arya stormed off rounding the corner before she let her tears fall. 

She pulled out her phone and called Sansa. ‘Arya?’  
‘Can you come pick me up.’ she cried.   
‘Yeah Arya I will.’ Arya sat on the curb and waited, it was 15 minutes before Sansa’s red mazda 6 pulled up. Arya hopped in and Sansa drove away. ‘What happened?’   
‘I found Gendry cheating on me, with um Jeyne Pool’  
‘No’ all Arya could do was nod. ‘Fuck them A’  
‘Is it because of me, I know I am not pretty, I don’t have anything special about me.’ Arya was looking out of the window, Sansa almost yells at her  
‘This is not your fault, he doesn’t deserve you.’ But Arya wasn’t even listening   
‘Why wouldn’t he cheat on me, I am ugly, horsefaced girl, I won’t put out, so why wouldn’t he go and find something to keep him satisfied’   
‘That’s it, we are going to go to Jon and Robbs, Jon is the only one who can help you when you are in this mood.’ Arya panicked   
‘No you can’t Gendry is Jon’s best friend, if you go to him, Jon will be so mad. Jon has done so much for me you can’t.’  
‘I don’t care, can’t you hear yourself, God Arya, he cheated on you, you didn’t do anything and you think it’s your fault. I am putting my foot down.’ Arya shut up, when Sansa used her Mother voice there was nothing you could do to change her mind. 

Sansa knocked on Jon and Robb’s shared apartment, Arya looked down at the ground dreading what was going to happen, The Starks were a pack, they fight but they will always protect one another, Arya forgot that but after what they did to Jeyne the first time it scared Arya what they would do now. The door opened and Robb’s voice rang out through the hall. ‘Sansa, Arya what’s up?’  
‘Is Jon here?’ Sansa asked, I could feel Robbs eyes on me   
‘Yeah, sure come in’ Arya felt Sansa link hands with me leading me in. Sansa pulled me down onto the couch. ‘Robb could you get us a drink?’ Arya heard Robb move off and Jon enter the lounge room ‘Arya, Sansa hey.’  
‘Jon, thank god your here’ there was silence Robb and Jon wouldn’t understand why Sansa was very happy to see Jon, she had got better but she still didn’t treat Jon the same as her full brothers. ‘Gendry cheated on Arya.’  
Robb and Jon both started yelling and getting their coats as the reached the door forgetting they were there. ‘With Jeyne.’ Sansa finished, they stopped and turned around looking at her and the room went dead quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Gendry and Jeyne. Her family finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Robb was the first to speak ‘I am going to go beat the crap out if him and Jeyne’  
‘I already did.’ Arya lifted her now bruised hand. Even though Gendry stumbled when Arya hit him, he still was like a wall. It was the first time Arya had spoken since entering the apartment.   
‘God Arya your hand’ Sansa gasp, she moved off to get ice. Arya looked at Robb who moved to sit next to her he was talking quietly to her. Robb’s face was so red it clashed with his red hair. His blue eyes were darker than normal. Robb had a small amount of wolf’s blood in him, less then Arya and Rickon but still had enough to make him crazy protective. Jon and Bran were quieter but no less protective, they just didn’t act rashly. Arya looked at Jon who was still at the door. Arya had never seen him like this, his normal behaviour was out the window, he looked angrier then Robb did, Arya was scared, Jon was shaking from head to toe, not even trying to contain it. He looked at Robb and nodded, Robb moved and Arya knew, no matter what they were paying Gendry a visit and Arya wouldn’t be able to stop them. Once they left without a goodbye Sansa sat down next to her. ‘Your makeup has run let’s get it off’ Sansa dragged Arya without her will to the bathroom and wiped Arya’s make up off. Once Sansa was done Arya looked in the mirror and had to look away, she couldn’t even look at herself like this. Arya went to Jon’s bedroom changing into one of his t shirt crawling into bed, she closed her eyes and she felt a hand wrap around her and knew Sansa was there trying to sooth her. She heard Sansa whisper when she thought Arya was asleep ‘I know you don’t think it, but you are so beautiful.’

Arya woke to hear whispers in the hall, she recognised her three sibling voices.   
‘She thinks it’s her fault. I didn’t know what to do, she wasn’t listening to me.’  
‘Yeah, it shouldn’t have got to that point.’ Jon whispered  
‘What we did to him, he would have had to go to hospital.’ Robb pointed out, Arya closed her eyes, what did they do.   
‘She couldn’t even look at herself in the mirror after the makeup was off’ Sansa told them. Arya decided to make her presence known. She opened the door and they looked surprised to see her.  
‘I am going to have a shower, I can I use your clothes’ Jon nodded, they looked each other and had a silent conversation. Arya moved back into room grabbing some clean clothes of Jon’s before heading to the bathroom. She heard Robb say as she closed the door, ‘I don’t remember that last time I saw her without makeup.’ She shook her head before taking a shower. After she got out she dried, changed and applied make-up on, she kept make-up at their place in case she needed some. The smell of pancakes wafted through the door Arya eyed herself, she didn’t look good in Jon’s clothes but it was the best she could do until she went home. Besides where would she be going today. She saw her three siblings sitting, they turned when they heard her. She took a seat and looked down as Jon placed pancakes in front of her with her favourite toppings, maple syrup.   
‘A scout was at Kings landing, he liked the look at me, and told me I could go to Braavos and train with them. I would have a spot at The Black and White Kickboxing gym.’ Arya blurted out, she was met with silence, she looked up to see their mouths were all open, but Sansa was the first to regain enough to speak   
‘That’s your dream Arya, that’s so good’ Arya smiled and nodded, she had been so excited, it was another reason she was going to speak with Gendry last night about. ‘I don’t know if I am good enough though.’ Jon shock his head angrily.   
‘I won’t let you do that, god Arya you are good at kickboxing. We know you don’t think you are, but Arya don’t let this stop you.’ Arya looked down, she couldn’t help it, these thoughts just popped into her head and when they did she couldn’t help but listen to them. They told her she wasn’t good, she didn’t deserve her family, she was ugly.   
‘I have to get Mum and Dad to agree.’ Arya said glumly  
‘I can’t believe you are moving.’ Robb gasp, ignoring her last statement ‘to another country’ she looked at Jon, she knew it would be hard for Jon, as it would be her, it was hard enough Jon being three hours away when he was at collage and now if she had her way a different country.   
‘If you are happy, then I will be, it will just give me a reason to travel’ Arya hopped off her chair and moved around the bench to Jon, she hugged him tight. Not wanting to cry. She wasn’t upset anymore about Gendry, she was angry at herself for thinking she could have someone who liked her for her.

When she got home with Sansa their parents were waiting   
‘We got a call from Robert saying Jon and Robb bashed up Gendry. Explain.’ Her Father looked straight at her. She looked away not able to keep his stare like she used to. Arya moved to go upstairs so she could change into something that didn’t make her look like a boy she didn’t need the clothes to do that. But her mother blocked the stair case.   
‘Gendry cheated on me.’ Arya by passed her mother as she got half away up the staircase   
‘Still doesn’t explain why they put the boy in hospital, it is lucky he isn’t pressing charges’ her Father called out to her.  
She turned around ‘With Jeyne Pool’ before storming to her room. She lied down on her bed putting in her headphones and playing her favourite play list. It helped calm her and block out the voices. Arya looked at the ceiling thinking about what she saw last night. It looked like it wasn’t their first time since they looked like they knew each other’s bodies, so how long had he been seeing her behind her back? There was a knock at her door. She looked over to see her Father enter. She looked back at the ceiling not wanting to talk her Father. She couldn’t, he was her hero when she was younger and strived to be like him. But she was nothing like her Father and everyone knew it. ‘Arya please, let me talk to you.’  
‘Why’ she said plainly   
‘There is no excuse for what he did.’  
‘Really, I seem to remember your best friend cheated on your sister, and you took his side, she ran away and got herself killed. Why is it different for your best friend and his son.’ She knew it was harsh but she couldn’t help it.  
‘You remind me of’ but Arya cut him off  
‘Don’t say it, I am not my Aunt, she was beautiful, I am not, so why do you even try to say it. It just makes me feel worst because I know you feel sorry for me.’  
‘Arya, I don’t feel sorry for you.’ He tried again  
‘Then why say it?’ he sat down on the edge of her bed. Arya moved to sit up knowing that they were going to speak and she didn’t have a say about it.  
‘You might not believe it, but you are beautiful. I know you are going through a difficult time right now. What Jeyne did to you, I will never forgive, now I will never forgive Gendry for this. I learnt from last time, I believed my sister but I just couldn’t accept that my best friend could do that, if I had accepted it before it was too late then maybe she would be alive right now.’ Arya looked at him, she could see so much pain in his eyes. she wondered how much of that pain she had caused him, and how much trouble she was for them. ‘Sansa says you can go to Black and White if you want. We don’t think you should go alone, right now.’ Arya looked down knowing what that meant, Arya stuffed up her one chance because she is wouldn’t be able to deal with life without her family. ‘Sansa offered to go live with you. She always wanted to go live in a different country and she wants to do a fashion course and there so happens to be a great program in Braavos.’ Arya felt herself stop breathing. Does this mean what she thinks this meant.   
‘I can go?’ her father nodded   
‘You can go to Braavos.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aegon will appear next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya goes to a party and meets a blue haired stranger.

It had been two months since Arya had moved with Sansa to Braavos. She had said goodbye to her family at the airport and hopped on plane. The apartment they had moved into was bigger than it needed to be but Arya had guessed it was because their family had already made plans to come and visit. Arya had settled into the Black and White and already gone to Pentos and Lys winning her competitions. Arya found it was the only thing in her life she believed she was good and Arya was going to be dammed if she was going to let this stop her. Sansa was doing well as well. She had made a great start in her fashion course. Instantly making great friends. She even had a girlfriend now Margaery, she was a model from Highgarden, back in Westeros. Margaery had light brown wavy brown hair, round face and high cheek bones that complemented each other, and with her hazel eyes just completed her face. She had moved here to start her modelling career. And it had worked. 

Arya just finished her face time with Jon when Sansa entered the room. ‘Margaery is throwing a party, you should come.’ Arya shook her head, she didn’t do well in social situations the feeling that people were looking at her judging what she was wearing made her all flustered and panicked. ‘Arya, you don’t have any friends that aren’t at Black and White.’ Arya opened and closed her mouth, it was the truth. Arya looked at Sansa, she had given up her whole life so Arya could follow her dream the least she could do was go to a party even though it made Arya feel sick in the stomach. Arya nodded her head and sighed. Sansa jumped up and down, she was so excited. ‘We are leaving in half an hour’ Arya couldn’t breathe, only half an hour to get ready. Arya jumped off the couch to her bedroom. 

It had been two months since Arya had moved with Sansa to Braavos. She had said goodbye to her family at the airport and hopped on plane. The apartment they had moved into was bigger than it needed to be but Arya had guessed it was because their family had already made plans to come and visit. Arya had settled into the Black and White and already gone to Pentos and Lys winning her competitions. Arya found it was the only thing in her life she believed she was good and Arya was going to be dammed if she was going to let this stop her. Sansa was doing well. She had made a great start in her fashion course. Instantly making great friends. She even had a girlfriend now Margaery, she was a model from Highgarden, back in Westeros. Margaery had light brown wavy brown hair, round face and high cheek bones that complemented each other, and with her hazel eyes just completed her face. She had moved here to start her modelling career. And it had worked. 

Arya just finished her face time with Jon when Sansa entered the room. ‘Margaery is throwing a party, you should come.’ Arya shook her head, she didn’t do well in social situations the feeling that people were looking at her judging what she was wearing made her all flustered and panicked. ‘Arya, you don’t have any friends that aren’t at Black and White.’ Arya opened and closed her mouth, it was the truth. Arya looked at Sansa, she had given up her whole life so Arya could follow her dream the least she could do was go to a party even though it made Arya feel sick in the stomach. Arya nodded her head and sighed. Sansa jumped up and down, she was so excited. ‘We are leaving in half an hour’ Arya couldn’t breathe, only half an hour to get ready. Arya jumped off the couch to her bedroom. 

Arya looked at what she picked out for the party, she didn’t like it, a grey dress, it made her look shorted then she really was, it also was showing too much of her awfully skinny legs. She looked around and saw she had a dark blue dress hanging up. She tried it on and looked at herself, it was still showing too much leg, but it didn’t make her look as short and all her other dresses were for the cold and she couldn’t wear them she would get too hot. She sighed before walking out to see what Sansa thought. ‘Sansa is this ok?’ Sansa turned around and didn’t say anything, her mouth was just hanging open ‘It’s the legs isn’t it, I look horrible don’t I, god and I don’t have anything else to wear.’ Arya started to walk off when Sansa caught her arm.   
‘You look amazing’ she smiled  
‘Now you feel sorry for me.’ Arya put her head down  
‘No, I don’t Arya. Don’t change trust me.’ Arya nodded, she would have to trust Sansa because Jon wasn’t here and he normally helped her when she couldn’t decide.

Arya looked around all the different people, it was so crowded Arya was finding it hard to breath. As soon as Sansa and Arya got to the party Sansa had diched her to look for Margaery leaving Arya alone. People were knocking into her as they go by. Arya felt her arms shaking and felt herself feel dizzy. Arya went out to the front of the house and sat down on the steps, luckily everyone was inside leaving Arya to calm down. Arya wouldn’t go to Sansa, she wouldn’t ruin the party for her. She took a few deep breaths, thinking of what Jon always said to her.   
‘Are you alright?’ a voice from in front of her said. Arya slowly looked up. A guy in shorts and a t shirt. He had bright blue hair that went down to his shoulders and what looked like purple eyes. what amazed Arya was his face structured it was perfect, Arya couldn’t even describe it. He looked lean but strong. Arya knew she was staring but she couldn’t help it.  
‘What’ she blurted out when she decided staring any longer would look weirder then it already was.  
‘I asked are you alright, you just were out here all by yourself.’ He tried again.  
‘Yeah, I am good, I just felt a little dizzy so I came out here for fresh air.’ He nodded and smiled, Arya hopped up and went to go back inside, she wasn’t ready but she wasn’t going to stay out there, she might just stare at that guy all night, because he was perfect, and totally out of her league. She looked back one last time before going through the door. Arya went to look for Sansa, and Arya found her making out with Margaery, Arya tapped her shoulder, Sansa broke apart and looked around her eyes landing on Arya. She could smell the alcohol coming off her,   
‘I am going home.’ Sansa nodded before turning and leaning back into Margaery. Arya knew Sansa must be very drunk. Arya walked outside and start back to their apartment, it would be a long walk ahead of her. 

Arya had been walking for around half an hour and her feet were killing her, she had been wearing high heels but long ago she had taken them off and walked bare foot. She still had a long way back to the apartment. A car pulled up beside her and the window winded down   
‘Do you need a lift?’ Arya looked to see the same perfect blue haired stranger she had seen at the party.  
‘Are you going to kidnap me, if I do?’ She asked, her wolves blood coming through, he chuckled but shook his head   
‘No’ his calm reply came back.  
‘But of course, someone who was going to kidnap me would deny they were going to kidnap me.’ She stated. Arya looked at the man he laughed now, and Arya felt uncomfortable, she had long forgotten how to tell if someone was laughing with her or at her. But she didn’t think he was laughing at her. Arya looked in the direction her apartment was then back at him and opened the door.   
‘I am not going to tell you my real address I am just going to tell you somewhere you can drop me off.’ She said as she gave him the address of a diner near where she lived. He laughed again but agreed giving a stranger her address wasn’t a good idea.   
‘Can you at least tell me your name?’  
‘Arya’  
‘Aegon but I like the name Griff better.’ She just nodded, she started to rug her legs, she normally did it when she didn’t feel comfortable in what she was wearing or her makeup, but it was because of everything that happened tonight and she was in a car with a very hot guy. ‘Are you cold?’ he asked she shook her head and stopped rubbing her legs. Aegon no Griff just talked all the way to the diner, telling her about different things, Arya listened because his voice was very soothing but she didn’t say anything. She could listen to his voice forever, he made her forget about the voices. Once she got out she said thank you to him and walked the rest of the way to her apartment. She took off her dress and hopped into her PJ’s taking off her makeup before going to bed. When she dreamed she dreamt of purple eyes and a soothing voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I had this chapter written with the first two but I couldn't decide if I wanted it to be chapter 3 or 4. I know this story has focused on Arya Self-esteem problems but I promise you will see a different side of Arya next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya meets Aegon again in an unexpected place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Arya woke up to hear the sound of her phone ringing, if the sound of heavy metal blaring through her blue tooth speaker didn’t wake her up then Arya didn’t know what did. Arya felt around for it and answered it without checking who it was. ‘Arya thank you, where are you?’ Sansa’s panicked voice rang through the phone. Arya laughed, because Sansa was so drunk last night she shouldn’t even be awake right now, let alone yelling.  
‘I don’t know how you can yell like that Sansa, where is your hangover?’ Arya calmly answered   
‘I woke up and couldn’t remember where you are.’ Sansa yelled again, Arya couldn’t blame her, waking up to find your sister gone would be scary,  
‘I went home, stop yelling, I told you but you were to drunk, I think.’  
‘You did. How?’ Sansa stopped shouting now.  
‘I got a lift from someone that doesn’t matter, how was last night, it was getting pretty heated what I left.’ Arya didn’t know, if it was because she just woke up or it was because she could still hear the soothing voice from last night in her head but it was helping her not get wound up.   
‘I think it did, that’s all I remember.’ Sansa stopped but then started yelling again, this time it was even louder, it made Arya cringe, ‘WAIT WHAT YOU GOT A LIFT WITH SOMEONE’ Arya didn’t know how Sansa could deal with the volume but Sansa was always full of surprises when it came to alcohol.  
‘Yeah, my feet were sore and he offered.’  
‘He, so you got in a car with a stranger’ Sansa sounded surprised now  
‘he wasn’t a stranger, we met at the party.’ The was true, they did meet at the party and Arya felt like she knew him more than strangers because of the amount of talking he did.  
‘Ok, I am coming home having a shower then going to bed.’ Arya chuckled,  
‘Not so fast Sansa, you are coming home having a shower then coming to the gym with me, you promised, well no you didn’t but I am making you, Mercy cancelled and I have a competition coming up and need someone to help.’ Arya was met with silence, Arya was only messing with Sansa, if Sansa said yes then Arya would be happy to go.   
‘Fine Arya but you better make it worth it.’ Arya didn’t know how she was meant to do that but she would see. 

Arya punched the bag with all her might, she couldn’t stop thinking about Griff and it was making her angry, she had felt like this when she first met Gendry and look how that turned out. She reached her mark and stopped to have a breather she swapped positions with Sansa and held the bag. The House of Black and White had a normal gym where people could pay to use as well as the people who went to the kickboxing program like Arya. Then there were class rooms where they had normal classes and then the boxing ring. Arya had met her ideal the first day she was there. Sansa didn’t have to pay to go to into the gym if Arya was with her. Arya lifted her eyes and found they landed on a blue haired person. Griff, what was he going here? He was on the other side of the gym. Arya looked back and smiled, luckily most people didn’t notice her with her everyday makeup and the amount she wore at the gym. He wouldn’t. 

Arya focused back on the bag that Sansa was trying to put power in. Then Sansa just stopped and Arya looked up and felt her heart stop he had come over and with a friend or the friend had come over, he was eyeing her.   
‘Sansa the party was great last night, loved it.’ The orange haired man said, Arya just looked down and jiggled from leg to leg.  
‘Yeah, I had fun, Arya this is Duck and Griff, guys this is my sister Arya.’ Arya looked up and inwardly cursed Sansa, she might have got away with it if Sansa hadn’t said her name. Griff winked at her and smiled, the same one he had last night when Arya asked his he was going to kidnap her.   
‘Yeah, we met last night.’ Arya felt her cheeks heat up and concentration on not letting them turn into a full blush. She looked over to see Sansa had her mouth open and Arya just shrugged.   
‘Um, thank you again for driving me home.’ She looked down to avoid looking anyone in the eye.   
‘What brought you here Sansa?’ Duck asked  
‘My sister, she has a competition coming up so she needed someone to come along with her.’  
‘What do you play?’ Griff asked with interest  
‘Kickboxing’ she mumbled  
‘I would have never guessed.’ Griff said, Arya shot up her head and saw red. Sansa quickly saw her face and defused the situation before it started  
‘Arya is very good, she is actually in the House of Black and White.’ Arya saw Griff’s eyes widen a little. Arya fidgeted again looking around, his stare was making her feel like she was in a light only she could see and Arya just wanted to curl up and become invisible, but she wouldn’t, he questioned her ability.  
‘Why don’t we have a round?’ Griff suggested Arya looked at Sansa and hated the face Sansa had on, she was smirking  
‘Fine’ Arya sighed and walked towards the boxing ring. Griff smiled as he jumped up and down getting ready.  
‘How about if I win I take you to a movie?’ Arya looked at him, no way he was going to win so why not.  
‘And if I win, you don’t?’ Arya answered, he sighed but nodded. Duck counted us in and the round began. Arya was very good at out moving her opponent, they relied on strength when Arya relied on her speed. What was good about strength when people never hit her. Arya side stepped Griff and twisted giving his side a kicked before moving away from him before he could retaliate. Griff looked shocked at the strength Arya put into her kick. Arya smirked at him before advancing on him. Griff tried to punch her before she ducked her head and punching him in the stomach as he bent down she punched him in the face and he went down. Arya sat on him as Duck counted. Griff was looking at her and Arya couldn’t help but smile, she got up and left the ring. She looked back to see Griff was still lying down but had propped himself onto his elbows. 

‘You could have been easier on him Arya.’ Arya looked at her sister and smiled sweetly   
‘I hit him twice and kicked him once. Plus, he doubted my skill because of my size.’ Duck let out a laugh before going to help Griff. Arya felt herself look back at Griff who was still looking at her. Arya smiled again before giving Sansa her full attention. Arya and Sansa went back to their work out while Griff and Duck went back to theirs. Arya finished her bike workout before Sansa and decided to go get a drink.   
‘I will never underestimate your size again’ Arya spun around to be faced with a sweaty Griff, he looked even more perfect and felt her cheeks heat up again when she realised how close they were.   
‘Well you shouldn’t or next time I will hit harder.’ She smiled when he visibly swallowed  
‘That wasn’t your hardest?’ Arya shook her head, Arya started back to Sansa and now Duck. They walked in silence. Once they got back, Sansa turned   
‘Duck invited us to go out for drinks, with friends.’ Arya thought about it, finish her workout then go home or go out, her mind was already made up.  
‘I have to finished my workout, but we finished all the activities that needed a partner so why don’t you go, I can catch a train back home.’ Sansa looked at her then at Duck and Griff ‘Ok just make sure to text when you get home.’ Arya nodded and waved them bye. Arya sighed a breath of relief. Before going back to her competition routine.

Arya was sitting on the couch watching a movie when the door knocked, Arya jumped up and opened it, Duck was helping Sansa walk into the apartment with Griff and Margaery behind them. Sansa was laughing, Arya just shook her head and walked back to the couch. When Duck and Griff re-entered the room, Arya spoke up   
‘I hope she is sober enough to go to class tomorrow.’ They chuckled and asked if they could hang out here until Margaery came out because she was their lift and Arya nodded. They sat down next to her on the couch. ‘You know they won’t be coming out for quite a while right?’ they nodded. They sat in silence watching the movie, thankfully Sansa’s room didn’t leak much sound. Arya felt Griff staring on her, she turned her head ‘yes?’   
‘About that movie’ Arya shook her head and smiled   
‘That was if you won, I won.’  
‘But now I am asking again without a bet.’ Arya opened her mouth then closed it  
‘I have a few questions.’ He nodded and Arya continued, Arya only hoped this would work and she didn’t have to go out with him, it wasn’t because she didn’t want to, but she didn’t believe that men asked her out without an ulterior motive ‘Are you asking me because you want to get laid?’ he shook his head no ‘Then why do you want to go out with me you could get any girl why me?’ he looked shocked at the question but he answered  
‘Because you are very pretty, and not many girls could knock me over and be happy about proving someone wrong and I want to get to know you.’ Arya opened and closed her mouth, it was very different to Gendry’s answer when she asked. What the hell what was one movie going to do  
‘I am not pretty but I will go to a movie with you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I just started a new school after having a very big break from any school, so please hold on with me if I don't post very regularly and focus on school. I will try to do my best and update when I can.
> 
> What do you think of Arya's and Aegon's interaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon's point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I had really bad writers block with this chapter. I know this isn't going to be the best chapter and it is shorter then the others.
> 
> But please let me know what you think, and how i could improve. I love hearing from you guys and always wanting to get better,

Aegon

 

 

When Aegon was 14 his father sat him down and told him that when his Father died he would take over the company. Aegon didn’t want that, he wanted to be free to do whatever he wanted, fall in love with whoever he wanted not caring what rich people thought. He wanted to be an artist, he loved paintings, the way people didn’t look hard enough for the true meaning behind the work. When his family looked at a panting they saw colours or shapes, but Aegon saw a painting he found a story. He wanted to affect people make people see that a story didn’t have to be moving for people to get. At the age of 16 a piece of his work made it into a gallery, sadly only his best friend and siblings turned but, not his Father, he had made up an excuse saying he had worked late, but Aegon didn’t really think he would show up. He started selling his paintings and moved out when his mother died. He travelled with the clothes on his back and always a paint brush. He landed in Braavos and found he liked it there, so he stayed. He met his best friend a few months later, who had somehow come to Braavos for an internship. Aegon found he barely spoke to his Father now but stayed close to his siblings, his Father remarried and she had children as well so now Aegon had a bigger family. One of his step mother’s sons was going to take over the company and Aegon was glad, he didn’t have to pretend to care that he was letting his Father down. He had been in Braavos for a year now and he wasn’t going to move anytime soon, there was always people who wanted his paintings, or for him to paint a portrait of them, and he always found different things to paint.

 

Aegon used the name Griff now, not wanting to have ties to his father. Griff had been painting when he got a text from Duck his best friend asking where he was, Griff had totally forgot the party tonight. Griff quickly changed and headed out, Duck would be so mad at him, if he didn’t go. He would make an appearance then leave. When he walked up onto the porch he found a girl with her head in her hands. He had asked if she was ok and when she lifted her head, Aegon felt his breath leave him. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, she had dark brown hair that she had out, that went just below her shoulders, her face was perfectly even and her grey eyes, Griff had never seen a colour like them. She had a lot of makeup on but that didn’t take away that Aegon thought she was a model. She had to be. He could stare into her eyes all day. But she broke his trance when she asked what he had said. When she walked away Griff couldn’t help but look at her until she was lost from his eyes.

 

Aegon stayed there for a moment still thinking of her face. Duck asked why he was late and Aegon only said he was painting Duck nodded not questioning it any further. Aegon stayed for 15 minutes before he felt like he needed to go and paint the face he saw tonight and it was only luck that he saw her and asked her if she wanted a lift. She made him laugh and it was something Aegon didn’t do enough, he always found real life was hard sometimes, when you put it behind a brush it was so much better. Aegon talked and didn’t mind if she listened or not, she looked like she was anxious and he didn’t want to make her sit in silence, if she was nervous about something, it was easy to dwell on it in silence, not so much when someone was walking. He felt bad when he asked if she was cold because that night had been cold for Braavos and she stopped rubbing her legs. Aegon liked her voice and was sad that she didn’t speak more.

 

When Griff got home, he started a painting and found he was painting her face, when he looked back at it at three am in the morning he had captured every feature in her face and Griff knew this painting was his favourite and he would never sell it.

 

Duck told him he needed to get out of the house and he was to come to the gym with him, Griff didn’t complain knowing he had been panting a lot lately. Duck asked about the painting of Arya and Griff told him everything. Duck laughed and said he was smitten already. Griff denied it but deep down he knew it could be true. When Griff got the gym, he found she was there and his eyes immediately landed on her. She was punching a bag with someone holding it. Aegon didn’t know she was that strong. She looked even more beautiful then last night, was she wearing less makeup, yes Griff thought, he liked her more nature look.  Duck looked at Arya and laughed

 

‘see smitten’ Griff looked at Duck and hit him. But Griff found himself looking at her direction. She met his gaze and looked back, he had the feeling she didn’t think he recognised her, but that was crazy, how could someone so pretty be forgotten. Duck had about enough of Griff’s staring and pulled him over to them. He looked at Duck and was annoyed, he should have just let Griff keep staring. Duck started talking to Sansa Stark, Margaery Tyrell’s girlfriend and Arya didn’t seem to notice for a moment that Sansa had stopped. When Arya did move over Sansa introduced them, Aegon found himself being his normal self not a guy who would only stare at a girl, when she met his gaze she had a caught out look on her face. Griff would say because he was very good a portrait, he was good at reading people’s expressions. Griff saw a small blush appear on her cheeks when Griff winked at her. Duck started talking to Sansa again and Aegon found it hard to believe that Arya was a kickboxer not a model, no wonder she had a great body. She shot up her head with a new-found feisty face one he had never seen. It was like there were two sides of Arya, quite one, and a fierce one. When she asked to have a match Aegon agreed.

 

She was faster than he thought and k it was the first punch he knew, but he didn’t stop trying. He wanted to go out with her. When he sat on him, he couldn’t think, she smiled and Aegon couldn’t breathe, she was so beautiful. When she said he doubted her size he was shocked when did he ever say that. Griff saw her walking to get a drink and he decided he liked the feisty Arya. It was a different side and he liked it, she got this line on her forehead, she didn’t have when she was quite. Griff was disappointed when Arya didn’t come out but he couldn’t ask to stay with her, that would look to weird.

 

Griff found out after three drinks Sansa was still drunk from last night and they had to call Margaery to come pick them up. Then they took Sansa back to her place, Arya answered the door shook her head and walked back to the couch like it was the normal thing in the world. They sat down and he found he was staring and not caring that she knew. When Arya asked if he was only asking her out to sleep with her and why he wanted to go out, he was shocked, didn’t she realise how beautiful she was. But she didn’t she said it, she said she wasn’t pretty and Aegon didn’t understand. He was happy that she had said yes, but had a strange feeling in his stomach, why doesn’t she think she is pretty and why couldn’t she accept a complement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter the date.


	6. Author Note

Hey guys, 

I am going to have a small break from this story, I don’t know when I will be back, but I will be. Just I am not writing my best and thought instead of writing crap I would have a small break. I am hoping that my life will settle down as it has been crazy and I will be back soon 

Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to read my stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
